particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Hulstrian Party
The Imperial Hulstrian Party (Hulstrian: Imperialische Hulsterreich Parti), or IHP for short, is a political party in the country of Gishoto. It advocates the return of the Hulstrian Monarchy to Gishoto as well as traditional values, capitalism, and the state religion of Lutheranism. The party is supported by industrialists, royalists, and members of the Lutheran Church of Gishoto. The IHP is headquartered in Kien, Hulstria and has regional offices in Thague and Marchau. History of the IHP :For a General History of Gishoto see: The History of Gishoto The Imperial Hulstrian Party was founded in 2193 by Maxmilian Strauss, Rudolph Labsburg, and several other right wing members of the Hulstrian Aristocracy. It was the first political party to emerge after the second unification of Gishoto and built up a reputation for traditional Hulstrian values combined with capitalist views, and a belief in a strong military. The IHP formed an alliance with the Lutheran Nationalist Party, the left wing counter part of the IHP, and together they successfully installed a Hulstrian government with Emperor Klaus Gustav III of the Traugott dynasty as leader. Under the coalition of the IHP and LNP the era of the Royalists was ushered in. Gishoto saw an increase in population through births and immigration. However along with immigration came foreigners simpathetic to Communism and Socialism. There was a sudden surge in Communist activity leading up to the formation of the Communist Party of Gishoto. Communists slowly began to forcably take over the government and military through under handed tatics. These would lead to the disbanding of the IHP and LNP and the fall of the Holy Gishoton Empire, after the assassination of Emperor Klaus Gustav III. Shortly there after Philip Strauss, also known as Philip of Hulstria, grandson of Maximilian Strauss revieved the Imperial Hulstria Party, and in a whirl wind election won the Comrade Premiership, the position that had been created to fill the position of Emperor by the Communists, in a landslide. Likewise the IHP would gain just under 2/3s of the legislature, however after 6 years in power the Communists became restless and began threatening the IHP leadership and inciting attack against Royalists and the Lutheran Church. This caused the second collapse of the IHP. After nearly 24 years without a royalist party, many Gishotons started believing that the monarchy would never return. However in 2278 Philip of Hulstria, now in his late 70's, would revive the party yet again. He, along with other members of the former IHP, would rebuild the party, and come the next election they swept the elections for the legislature. They began planning for the fall of Communist, with bills. In 2282 Philip of Hulstria now age 81 would be elected with just under a 2/3's majority Comrade Premier for a 5th time. The IHP working with other parties has successfully begun to end Communist Gishoto and rebuilding of a free market society. The IHP has met resistance from the Christian Communist Party who claim to have some pull in the Lutheran Church of Gishoto even if Lutheranism and Communism's ideals conflict. Philip of Hulstria announced in 2284 that he would be retiring from politics after the 22285 elections and therefore would not seek relection. He was succeeded as party head by Konrad Labsburg and as party candidate for Comrade Premier by his grandson Konsort of Hulstria. With the retirement of Konrad Labsburg, Konsort had assumed the position of Party Head, and was considered to be the tail end of the Old Guard. Following Konsort's retirement in 2324, his only son Ludwig assumed the leadship of the IHP. Ludwig, who is far less anti Gao-Showa then his father, has begun working more closely with the Gao-Showa. This is largely credited to the arrival of the Dranian-Welsh, who the Hulstrians in general detest even more then the Gao-Showa. Rumors suggest the IHP may even support the GSPP in up coming elections that an IHP candidate doesn't make it to the second round in. Position of the IHP on the Issues Hulstrianism Hulstrianism is the belief held by many citizens of Gishoto which encompasses several ideas. The most important of these ideas is that Gishoto should be ruled by a monarchy and that monarch should be from one of the Imperial Houses of Hulstria. The other major idea of Hulstrianists is that Gishoto is Lutheran, it has always been Lutheran, and will always remain Lutheran. They advocate a state religion of Lutheranism and state support for the Lutheran Church. The Issues Republicism vs. Monarchism The IHP is stunchly supportive of the return of a monarchy to Gishoto. Being a major platform of the party all party leaders are versed in the reasons why a Monarchy is better for Gishoto then a Republic. These include no political biase, patriotism, ect. The IHP pushed through failed bills aimed at returning the Monarchy several times. Weapons of Mass Destruction The IHP is also a stunch defender of Gishoto's right to Nuclear and Chemical Weapons. The IHP believes that WMDs are actually the the best armed conflict deterent, and that they will never have to fired because no one will want to risk being their target. State Religion The IHP supports a state religion in Gishoto as long as it's Lutheranism. They feel Lutheranism as the first religion in Gishoto and the major religion of Gishoto is a prefect fit and that no other need apply. Free Market vs. Socialism The IHP is probably the most capitalist of the parties in Gishoto. While advocating some regulation it believes that in general free market is the tried and true method. Thusly the vast majority of Gishoton Industrialists support the IHP. Figures in the IHP Party Leaders Current Persons *'Franz Strauss VI': Also known as Franz von Strauss. Following the his father Wulfric's early retirement from politics he became Party Chairman. He was a second term Archon. Historical Persons * Philip Strauss: Also known as Philip von Strauss. He retired from politics in 2285. He was elected Comrade Premier 5 times and served at party leader for 13 years. * Franz Strauss V: Great-Great-Great Grandfather of Maximilian Strauss, he was a shipping tycoon and is believed to have started the idea of a Hulstrian Political Party. *'Maximilian Strauss': Co-founder of the Imperial Hulstrian Party, served as Grand Duke of the Imperial Diet several times. * Rudolph Labsburg: Co-founder of the Imperial Hulstrian Party. * Klaus Gustav Traugott: Also known as Emperor Klaus Gustav III. He was the last Hulstrian Emperor to reign over an Imperial Gishoto. He was assassinated by Communist Agents in 2248. * Barnabas Klemens: The party's former foremost military expert, he was Minister of Defence. He was the only senior member of the party that does not hail for noble blood though a general referendum in the Hulstrian Council his family was granted noblity status should the monarchy ever be restored. * Konrad Labsburg: Formerly the Comrade Chairman, he was Philip of Hulstria's right hand man and when Philip retired he became party leader. He retire from politics in 2302. * Heindrich Strauss: Also known as Heindrich von Strauss. Son of Philip Strauss and father of Konsort Strauss, he was Foreign Affairs Minister of Gishoto. * Konsort Strauss: Also known as Konsort von Strauss. The son of Heindrich Strauss and grandson of Philip of Hulstria, he currently the IHP candidate for Comrade Premier, having held the position three times before. He is also party leader. * Otto von Labsburg: Konrad Labsburg's younger brother, he was the Candidate for Minister of Justice, as well as holding the position and is currently the IHP candidate for Comrade Chairman. *'Ludwig Strauss': Also known as Ludwig von Strauss. He is the current candidate for Comrade Premier of Gishoto as well as head of the IHP. He is the son of Konsort of Hulstria, but is known for not being as strongly pro-Hulstrianism as his father. He holds the title Archduke of Hulstria among Royalists. *'Wulfric Strauss': Also known as Wulfric von Strauss. He is the son of Ludwig Strauss, and the IHP's candidate for Comrade Premier. He is the youngest candidate for the position in history. The IHP's View of Other Parties Current Domestic Parties Anti-Nazi The IHP is some what confused on what the ANP's principles are. The Communist Parties seem to think they are Communist, however they have supported the return of the free market. Saints Alliance The IHP believes the Saints Alliance is not only improperly named but in the wrong country all together. They advocate that Gishoto is filled with religious zealots and yet take the name "Saints" Alliance. They also advocate the disarming of Gishoto's Nuclear and Chemical Weapons something everyother party disagrees with. Former Domestic Parties ACP Party The IHP did not have enough infomation on the ACP Party to make an informed decision about of stance toward them. Christian Communist Party While the IHP applauded the CCP for returning Lutheranism as the National Religion of Gishoto, they were rather confused at how a party can claim to hold both Lutheranism and Communism dear as Communism advocates the complete and utter destruction of all religion. Communist Party of Gishoto The IHP disagreed on almost every topic with the CPG. Infact the only real topic the two parties agreed on was that Gishoto needs a mighty military. Gao-Showa Peoples' Party The IHP hopes to begin to heal the wounds between the peoples of Hulstria and the Gao-Showa. We hope to do this by building bond with the GSPP. Gishoto Worker's Party The IHP worries that the GWP is nothing more then another Socialist/Communist Party come to destroy the free market of Gishoto. Intellectual Revolution Party The IHP viewed the IRP as nothing more then a puppet of the CPG so they could claim they didn't have a 1 party state. This is best proved when the IRP tried to turn control of the government over to the CPG after the IRP beat the CPG in legislative elections. Lutheran Nationalist Party The IHP was very friendly with the LNP, while they do not agree on several policies party leaders on both sides see this as important so they don't draw too much from the same voter base. The major issue that unites them was the restoration of the monarchy. Refuge Pressure Party The IHP and RPP were almost always at odd with eachother on the floor of the Central Diet. However the IHP does realize that the Hulstrian Spring, which led to the fall fo Communism in Gishoto would not have been possible without the RPP. Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party The IHP views the SDCCP as a party that was not fit for national recognation. Socialist Party The IHP viewed the SP as nothing more then the old Communist Regime Wolf in Sheep's skin. Foreign Parties The IHP has had no major contact with any foreign party. Category: Gishoton parties